Time Travel 2.0
Peppa has dreams once again about time travel :D Transcript Peppa:Ahhh, I am going to have a good sleep (Peppa goes to sleep) Peppa:Where Am I ? Somebody help me! Peppa:Is this my house ? It looks very futeristic, oh! I'm a big girl now! Suzie:Hello Peppa (shows up on a hovering small car) Peppa:Woah! That's a nice car! Suzie:Thanks! I got it last month, want to have a ride with me? Peppa:OK, where should we go ? Suzie:I'm not sure, how about the electronic shop? They have a new laptop there, and a new iPhone, it can contact people 20000 miles away from you and still have perfect connections, also you can identify images Peppa:Cool! Anywhere else ? Suzie:Maybe the college, you can go in anytime you like and go into any class. Peppa:Okay! (at the eletronic store) Peppa:Woah! This place is huge! Let's go over to the Nintendo 4DS'! Suzy:OK! They Just relased Mario Kart 9 yesterday.Let's go and get it, they also have New Super Mario Bros 3 out in a few days. Peppa:Let's buy 2 4DS' and 2 Mario Kart 9's and 2 Mario and Luigi:Every Death has a Shadow. Suzie:OK! (purchase items) Peppa:Let's go shopping more! Suzie:OK! Peppa:Lets buy the new iPhone and that new Toshiba 4.5 satellite system Generation X Suzie:OK! Lets also buy a new My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic:Season 4 DVD. Peppa:K (purchase items) Peppa:Next to Gabby Gazzele's college of Wisdom! Suzie:Yes! That is such a fun place and today there teachin about gravity! (later) Gabby Gazelle:Hello Peppa and Suzie! Today we are learning how to move a ball by nothing and making it rise in the air. Peppa:This sounds fun! I must be dreaming! *wakes up* Peppa:Oh! (sighs) It was all just a dream. Peppa:Maybe I will have another good dream. (drifts back to sleep) Peppa:Where Am I ? I this years and years ago ? Cause It certainly is not right now? Well my time. Peppa:I never seen any type of these birds before, nor a dinosaur that big! Wait Wait Wait? A dinosaur ? Now this must be long ago! I think there alot a nice and snowy high mountains her also.And nice rivers next to green grass, and nice clear Azure skies. Peppa:I wonder where Am I though ? Oh well I might as well have some fun, Ooh, a very nice flower, And I have this place all to myself, I must be dreaming. (wakes up) Peppa:Note to self, Never I must be dreaming again ... starting now. (end) Trivia Peppa has 2 dreams in 1 night, you can have many dreams in 1 night but can usually only remember 1. The location of the where Peppa was under minus 151 degrees when she was in the past, with the clothes Peppa was wearing she would have frozen to death. This episode was aired in Italy before the UK by 1 day. Time/Date November 7, 2016 4520 BC Air date December 21, 2013 (UK) December 29, 2013 (USA) Demeber 20, 2013 (Italy) January 5, 2014 (Germany) December 24, 2013 (France) March 15, 2014 (Portugal) May 1, 2014 (Asia) Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes